thestarsabovefandomcom-20200214-history
Saturn
Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun. It is a cold, large, gas giant. Saturn is the second largest planet in the solar system after Jupiter. It is well know for it's spetacular ring system. Atmosphere Saturn's atmosphere consists of 96% hydrogen, the most simple atom in the universe. It contains smaller amounts of helium (3%), methane (0.4%) and other gasses. Moons Saturn has 61 known moons. Ring shepherds Pan · Daphnis · Atlas · Prometheus · ?S/2004 S 6 · ?S/2004 S 4 · ?S/2004 S 3 · Pandora Co-orbitals Epimetheus · Janus Inner large (with Trojans) Mimas · Enceladus · Tethys (Telesto • Calypso) · Dione (Helene • Polydeuces) Inner small Aegaeon · Methone · Anthe · Pallene Outer large Rhea (rings) · Titan · Hyperion · Iapetus Inuit group Kiviuq · Ijiraq · Paaliaq · Siarnaq · Tarqeq Norse group Phoebe · Skathi · S/2007 S 2 · Skoll · S/2004 S 13 · Greip · Hyrrokkin · Mundilfari · Jarnsaxa · S/2006 S 1 · S/2004 S 17 · Narvi · Bergelmir · Aegir · Suttungr · S/2004 S 12 · Bestla · Farbauti · Hati · S/2004 S 7 · Thrymr · S/2007 S 3 · S/2006 S 3 · Surtur · Kari · Fenrir · Ymir · Loge · Fornjot Gallic group Albiorix · Bebhionn · Erriapus · Tarvos Information Orbital Elements Epoch = J2000 * Aphelion = 1,513,325,783 km 10.115 958 04 AU * Perihelion = 1,353,572,956 km/9.048 076 35 AU * Semi-major Axis = 1,433,449,370 km 9.582 017 AU * Eccentricity = 0.055 723 * Period = 10,832.327 day 29.657 296 0 yr * Synodic Period = 378.09 days * Average Speed = 9.69 km/s * Inclination = 2.485 240° to Ecliptic 5.51° to * Sun’s equator 0.93° to Invariable plane * Ascending node = 113.642 811° * Argument of perihelion = 336.013 862° * moons = ~ 200 observed (61 with secure orbits) Physical Characteristics * mean radius = 56,000 ± 7.0 km * surface area = 83.703 Earths * volume = 763.59 Earths * mass = 95.152 Earths * density = 0.687 g/cm³ * surface gravity = 8.96 m/s2 0.914 g * escape velocity = 35.5 km/s * sidereal day = 0.439-0.449 5 day * rotational velocity = * axial tilt = 26.73° * right ascencion of north pole = 2 h 42 min 21 s 40.589° * declination = 83.537° * albedo = .47 * magnitude = 1.2 to -0.24 * angular size = 14.5" — 20.1" * mean temperature1 = ? K * mean temperature2 = ? °C * mean temperature3 = ?&ndsp;°F * adjectives = Saturnian * atmosphere = yes * surface_pressure = ? MPa * atmosphereic composition= ~96% Hydrogen (H2) ~3% Helium ~0.4% Methane ~0.01% Ammonia ~0.01% Hydrogen deuteride (HD) 0.000 7% Ethane Ices: Ammonia water ammonium hydrosulfide(NH4SH) Rings Saturn's rings are thick, big and bright. They were found by Galileo in 1810. It is thought that Saturn's rings were formed by a large moon that staryed to close to the planet, and got ripped apart by forces. creates the Encke Division.]] creates the Keeler Gap.]] , the third innermost moon of Saturn, creates the Roche Division.]] and Pandora, mold the F ring.]] Category:Planets Category:Solar System Category:Gas giants Category:Saturn